Teenage Dream
by madilove26
Summary: AU. When you come into a certain range of your soulmate you get sick and their name apears on the persons wrist. Kurt movies in with Finn and Rachel in New York City. Blaine lives in the city with his borther and brother in law. Kurt and Blaine do not know that their missing puzzle peices were right across the hall.
1. At First Fall

Jesse was standing there in front of the apartment when his neighbor came up the stairs with a young man about the same age as herself.

"Hey Rach." Rachel termed to the dark haired man and smiled when she realized it was her friend.

"Oh, hi Jess it's been awhile since we talked hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has with these rehearsals and things."

Jesse watched the brunette man stand back and could tell that he was shy.

Rachel seemed to realize he was sneaking behind her and grabbed his hand pulling him forward.

"Where are my manors? This lovely man is my best friend and brother in law Kurt. Kurt this is Jesse. He lives across the hall."

"Nice to meet you Kurt." He tried to get away clearly shy and not wanting to be in this situation.

"You too."

With a quick silent sorry from Rachel they slipped into their apartment so Jesse pulled out his key and open the door.

Upon entering he saw a sight that he never normally say. Blaine was laying on the couch sound asleep at three in the afternoon. He went over quietly being sure not to wake him up.

"Blaine." He whispered. The younger man shifted in his sleep his curls falling over into his eyes.

"What do you want Jesse?" Blaine did not open his eyes but he could tell that his "little Brother" wasn't feeling well.

"Making sure your okay which I can tell your not. Where's Coop?"

"He went to the store to get a few things he said he wouldn't be long and it tell you not to worry about him because he knows how you get when he's not here to kiss you when you get home."

Jesse smiled. "He does know me well"

Blaine sighed and rolled over facing away from Jesse.

Jesse just smiled and covered up the curly haired man and turned of the light in the living room.

He entered the kitchen and began to pull the ingredients out of the cabinets and fridge to make homemade soup. He had gotten the soup made and on the stove when he heard the front door open so he poked his head out of the door way to see the older Anderson brother walk in with a few bags.

"Hey Coop." Jesse set down his whine glass on the counter and walked over to taller man to take the bags he was holding but to his surprise Cooper dropped the bags and pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you got home to give you that."

Jesse smiled and returned to his cooking.

"Its fine Coop it's not that big of a deal."

Cooper smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"You make a very adorable house wife."

Jesse playfully smacked Cooper's chest with the wooden spoon he had just pulled out of the drawer next to the stove.

"I am not a house wife."

Cooper came up and hugged Jesse form behind rapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

"Don't worry I'll play house wife tomorrow."

The pair smiled at the inside Joke.

"Why did your mom call me your house wife that time anyway?"

Cooper interlocked their fingers. "She pretends that you're a woman because she can't deal with the face I ended up with a man."

"I did always think your mom was crazy." Cooper laughed and pulled away just enough that Jesse turned around to face the taller man.

"You wouldn't leave me for a woman would you?" Cooper smiled softly and brushed some of Jesse's hair out of his eyes.

"I would never leave you and you know that. Some people walk around this world and never find whom they're meant to be with and I was lucky enough to find you. I remember they day I got of the plane. I started feeling sick but I didn't think anything about it. When I saw what looked like ink starting to form on my wrist. Then I knew what was happen. Mom always told me when I found my soul mate, well got in a close enough range of them, I'd get sick then there name would appear on my arm and then I'd meet her and we'd live happily ever after. Well your name appeared and I didn't think much of it. That day I met you I didn't care that you're a guy. The moment our eyes met I knew you were the one I had been looking for."

Jesse smiled and hugged Copper tight.

"And we met because that kid tripped me at the coffee shop and I fell right into your waiting arms."

Cooper kissed Jesse's forehead. "You quite literally fell into my life."

"You think that's why Blaine's not feeling well?"

"I'm almost certain because he looks about as bad as I felt."

"Well I hope he finds someone that makes him as happy as you make me Coop."

"He will."

The two ate dinner quietly and went off time bed-leaving Blaine asleep on the couch not want to disturb him.

* * *

**Author's notes/comments: Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and tell me what you think. Sorry for any mistsakes in this. And I have to thank one of my best friends for giving me the title of this story because I was completely lost to what to call this story so thanks a million. **


	2. Conections

When Kurt came into the kitchen the next morning he found Rachel already fully dressed and making breakfast.

"Oh good Kurt your awake. Cooper, Jesse's Husband, invited us to go out with him and his brother Blaine on a little shopping trip and I told him we would both go with them since you need to get out into the city and not hide away in the apartment."

Kurt smiled a little. "Fine Rachel I'll go with you guys."

Rachel smiled and turned back to her cooking. "Now go get ready I told Cooper we'd meet him outside around ten so we have a few hours so when you get done we'll eat. "

"Okay Rachel" Kurt heading back and got a shower then dressed in a long sleeve button up that started out as dark blue at the bottom and faded as it went up ending at white with a pair of skinny jeans his black chuck tailors and the silver watch Rachel had gotten him for his birthday.

"Well don't you look nice?" Rachel smiled and handed Kurt a plate of pancakes. He sat down and ate as he pretended to listen to what Rachel said.

* * *

Blaine was up getting a cup of coffee when Cooper came in.

"Do you want to go shopping with Rachel and I we can stop by the music store and get you a new guitar."

"Sounds great up just let me get ready." Blaine went down the hall.

"And Blaine, Rachel's brother in law Kurt is going with us and Jesse said what he saw of him yesterday he is shy so don't freak him out."

"Got it Coop."

Blaine rushed off to get ready.

* * *

Kurt was standing outside with Rachel when the door across the hall opened and two men walked out. One was taller and looked in his thirties with dark wavy hair and blue eyes. The younger would who had to Blaine, Kurt concluded, made this world stop. He had on black skinny jeans with a short sleeve red button up shirt with a gray bowtie that matched the vans on his feet. On top of his head was red and gray-checkered fedora that hide his hair but a few dark curls escaped out. Blaine looked up and caught Kurt staring but instead of looking way Kurt became locked in the other man's hazel eyes. Blaine smiled and winked at Kurt causing a blush to creep across his face.

"So we ready to go?" Cooper asked.

Rachel smiled at him and Cooper returned the smile because they had seen the interaction between Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah lets go"

Rachel and Cooper walked a little bit ahead of Kurt and Blaine leaving the younger two to talk.

* * *

About three in the afternoon the group of friends had finished all their shopping but still had to go to the music store. Cooper suggested they stop and get ice cream since they didn't have to rush to get to the music store. The four went in and got the ice cream. Rachel and Cooper sat at a booth by the windows while Kurt and Blaine sat at a table hidden away in the corner.

"I see why you like this place its very cozy."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah Coop and I come in here all the time. Its just a nice place to get away from everything."

Kurt smiled taking a bite of his Sunday.

"Are we going to continue our little game?" Kurt raised his eyebrow and Blaine smiled.

"So go ahead ask me a question."

Kurt pretended to think before he asked his question.

"Favorite color."

"That's a simple question for all that thinking. I'd have to say light blue. You?"

Kurt smiled. "A soft hazel kind of brown."

Blaine felt himself start blush. "My turn. Why'd you come here to the city?

Kurt sighed looking down at his ice cream and Blaine knew he had hit a touchy subject.

"You don't have to answer Kurt I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable."

Kurt smiled _Blaine is so sweet and considerate _he thought. "No Blaine its fine. Well to put it simply I had a bad relationship and I needed to get away so I moved in with Rachel." Kurt felt the tears welling up in his eyes then he felt a hand slip into his and he smiled sadly at Blaine.

"Thank you"

Blaine just smiled.

* * *

After they finished their ice cream and walked down the block to music store.

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine make a b-line for the acoustic guitars and he gladly followed.

Blaine picked one up that he thought he'd like and smiled at Kurt.

"Want to help me test it out?"

Kurt smiled as he heard the familiar tune

(Kurt's in bold Blaine's in italics both is both bold and italics.)

_All I am is a man_  
_I want the world in my hands_  
_I hate the beach_  
_But I stand_  
_In California with my toes in the sand_  
_Use the sleeves of my sweater_  
_Let's have an adventure_  
_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_  
_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_  
_You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh_

_She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no_

_**'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

**And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds  
So move to a place so far away  
The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love to taste, yeah**

**These hearts adore  
Everyone the other beats hardest for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour**

**Coming down**  
**One love, two mouths**  
**One love, one house**  
**No shirt, no blouse**  
**Just us, you find out**  
**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no**

_**'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

_**'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

_**Whoa, whoa...  
Whoa, whoa... whoa  
Whoa, whoa...  
**_

_**'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

_**It's too cold**_  
_**For you here and now**_  
_**Let me hold**_  
_**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

_**And it's too cold,**_  
_**It's too cold**_  
_**The holes of my sweater...**_

Th people in the store clapped and Blaine went into the next song.

They there it's good to see you again,  
It never felt right calling this "just friends".  
I'm happy, if you're happy, with yourself.

Take off your shirt, your shoes,  
those skinny jeans I bought for you.  
We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose

I'm gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself.  
I wanna fall so in love (so in love), with you, and no one else,  
Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now.  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,  
Let the walls break down.

I used to wear you like a ball and chain,  
I'd run and hide at the call of my name.  
It was obvious you were too much for me.  
Oblivious, I was young and horny.

In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again.  
Stop talking shit to every one of your friends  
I'm not the same boy you knew back then...

'Cause I can break down these walls, I built around myself.  
I wanna fall so in love, with you, and no one else,  
Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now.  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,  
Let the walls break

I can't breathe, my body's shaking.  
You've got a way with the way you take me,  
'Cause you break me down,  
You know you break me down...

I'm gonna break down these walls, (down these walls) I built around myself.  
I wanna fall so in love, (so in love) with you, and no one else,  
Could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now.  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around,  
Let the walls break down.

Break down these walls, I built around myself.  
Let the walls break down. (break down these walls)  
'Cause you break me down, (cause you break me down, cause you break me down)  
Let the walls break down

Kurt smiled and sat down next to Blaine and wispered something in his ear. Blaine smiles and nodded and begins a new song as Kurt begins to sing.

Don't you think that it's boring how people talk  
Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored  
Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it  
Never not chasing a million things I want  
And I am only as young as the minute is full of it  
Getting pumped up on the little bright things I bought  
But I know they'll never own me  
(Yeah)

Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

Pretty soon I'll be getting on my first plane  
I'll see the veins of my city like they do in space  
But my head's filling up fast with the wicked games, up in flames  
How can I fuck with the fun again, when I'm known  
And my boys trip me up with their heads again, loving them  
Everything's cool when we're all in line for the throne  
But I know it's not forever  
(Yeah)

Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

It looked alright in the pictures (yeah)

Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it? (yeah)  
I fall apart with all my heart (yeah)  
And you could watch from your window (yeah)

And you can watch from your window

Baby be the class clown  
I'll be the beauty queen in tears  
It's a new art form showing people how little we care (yeah)  
We're so happy, even when we're smilin' out of fear  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)

And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
And talk it up like yeah (yeah)  
Let's go down to the tennis court, and talk it up like yeah  
(Yeah)

everyone clapped and Kurt blushed and as Blaine sang the one last song Cooper came over.

(Blaine is Bold Copper italics and both is both Blaine and Cooper)

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**I don't like walking around this old and empty house**

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

**The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake**

_ It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

**And, some days I can't even trust myself**

_ It's killing me to see you this way_

**'Cause though the truth may vary this**

_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_**Hey!** Hey! Hey!_

**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back**

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

_** Soon it will be over and buried with our past**_

_ We used to play outside when we were young,_

_ And full of life and full of love_

**Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right**

_ Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_**'Cause though the truth may vary this **_

_**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey! **_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_** Hey! **_

_**The screams all sound the same **_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary this **_

_**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**You're gone gone gone away I watched you disappear **_

_**All that's left is a ghost of you**_

_** Now we're torn torn torn apart, there's nothing we can do **_

_**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**_

_** Now wait wait wait for me **_

_**Please hang around **_

_**I'll see you when I fall asleep**_

_**Hey! **_

_**Don't listen to a word I say **_

_**Hey! **_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_** Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary this **_

_**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say **_

_**Hey! **_

_**The screams all sound the same **_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary this**_

_** Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Though the truth may vary this **_

_**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Though the truth may vary this**_

_** Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine entertain these people. He say how happy Blaine was and this made him happy. Kurt knew Blaine was special and deep down Kurt knew Blaine was his special someone.

* * *

Author's notes/comments: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. The songs used are sweater weather by the neighborhood, walls by all time low, tennis court by lorde, and little talks by of monsters and men. And thanks again to my friend he helped me desides outfits for Kurt and Blaine and the song choices and who would be singing what. Please review and tell me what you think I'd love to hear what you think.


	3. Hopping Down the Bunny Trail

Kurt was laying on the couch watching TV when Rachel came in so excited it seemed that she was about to just start bouncing of the walls.

"What has you so happy?"

Rachel walked over and sat down by Kurt.

"My friend Santana and her girlfriend Dani have booked a few room's at Dani's brother's ski resort and they have invited us to go and Dani said you could bring anyone you like so you wouldn't feel like the odd out."

Kurt smiled. It had been a long time since he had gone skiing and he really did miss it.

"I'll go but I have no idea who I would take." Kurt sipped his coffee and say the idea forming in Rachel's eyes.

"How about you invite Blaine I bet he would love to go."

Kurt smiled and picked up his phone. He slowly dialed Blaine's number.

It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Blaine sounded tired.

"Hey it's me did I wake you?"

Blaine's voiced instantly changed. "No Kurt you didn't. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Kurt suddenly felt nervous. "Well one of Rachel's friends invited us to her brother's ski resort for the weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

Kurt could hear the smiled that appeared on Blaine's face. "Of course I'd love to."

"That's great. Well leave Friday morning around 8. Meet you out front?"

Blaine laughed a little. "Where else would we meet?"

Kurt smiled. "True. See you then."

"See you" They both hung up and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he was this excited.

* * *

The week went by fast and before they new it was Friday morning and Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were waiting for Dani and Santana to come pick them up.

Soon the van pulled up in front of the building and they all went and pilled in. Dani was driving with Santana in the passenger seat. Rachel and Finn took the middle and Kurt and Blaine took the back seat. They had been on the road about fifteen minutes when Dani finally spoke.

"So you must be Blaine" Dani looked up into the review mirror to look at Blaine.

Blaine just nodded. "I'm Dani and this lovely woman next to me is Santana."

Santana waved at him and he smiled at her in return.

"Have you ever gone skiing before?"

Blaine thought about it trying to decide if he really wanted to talk about his past.

"Once when I was really little."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled. "So you don't know how to ski do you?"

Blaine shook his head while looking out the window.

Kurt could see Blaine was blushing from his refection of the window.

"I'll tech you don't worry." Kurt smiled and slipped his hand into Blaine's causing Blaine to smile in return.

* * *

When they got to the resort, all of them got settled into there rooms.

It took Kurt and Blaine no time to get their gear and go out on the slopes.

Kurt couldn't help but see how cute Blaine was on his skis. He was so unbalanced Kurt wondered how he was still standing up right.

"Here let me help." Kurt took hold of Blaine's arm to steady him. The shorter man smiled.

"Thanks. Where are we going?" Without realizing Kurt was slowly leading they pair off making sure not to let Blaine fall.

"Bunny slope, you have to start somewhere."

* * *

It took Blaine thirty minutes to get the technique down and now he was standing at the top of the small slope by himself with Kurt standing Patiently at the bottom for his friend.

"Come on Blaine you can do this. I'm right here."

"You won't let me fall?"

Kurt smiled at how adorable Blaine way being.

"I promise now come on quite being a scaredy cat."

Blaine took a deep breath and pushed off and to his surprise he made it all they way down the tiny slope without falling.

Kurt reached out and sloped him before he could fly past him.

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear doing everything he could not to be jumping up and down with excitement. "I did it!"

Kurt smiled at how proud Blaine was of himself.

"You ready to try something a little more challenging?"

Blaine smiled. "So long as you are there to catch me."

Kurt smiled and took his hand leading them to a little more challenging trail.

"Always."

* * *

After a day of fun Kurt and Blaine were back in there room. Kurt sat on his bed in just a pair of gray sweat pants and a white shirt reading a book while Blaine was in a black tank top and short combo snuggled up under the covers watching the TV.

Kurt looked over to see what Blaine was so quite for and he saw the tears on Blaine's face.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Yeah I'm fine its just this scene is so sad no matter how many times I watched it."

Kurt turned to the TV seeing a thin brown haired man on the floor of some kind of ship holding a man with blond hair. He could tell the blond hair man was dead and the brown haired one was rocking back in forth with him in his arms crying.

"Well it looks sad whatever it is."

Blaine looked at Kurt had just told him he murdered someone.

"You don't know what show this is Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine jumped up out of bed and went and grabbed something out of his suitcase. "This my friend is Doctor Who one of the best, if not the best, TV show ever." Blaine put in season one of the modern series in the DVD player and crawled back up in bed. "Now its my term to teach you something. Now get over here."

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his book up. He crawled into the bed next to Blaine and they watched Doctor who all night. Around four in the morning Blaine had fallen asleep with his head on Kurt's chest. Blaine looked to peaceful for Kurt to wake him up. So Kurt let him sleep while he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy and that was his last thought before he fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Athor's notes/commets: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review telling me what you think. And once again I have to thank my friend he came up this the whole ski trip idea and he lets me bounce ideas off him which is one of the reasons this story is so good.


	4. A Beautiful Boy

Blaine woke up feeling well for the first time in over a week. He shifted trying to sit up but realized that he was entangled with another human body. He looked over to see Kurt holding him close to his chest. Blaine slipped his arm from around Kurt without waking him and as he did so he noticed a black mark on his arm by his wrist. He slowly brought his arm up to his face a he couldn't help but smiled when he saw the name written on his arm in beautiful black letters.

**Kurt Hummel**

Blaine very gently took Kurt's arm in his hands and looked to see if he had a name on his arm as well. Blaine wanted to cry when he saw the name on Kurt's arm.

**Blaine Anderson**

Kurt awoke to Blaine taking a picture of there arms side by side.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine jumped when he heard the other man's voice.

"Look Kurt."

Kurt smiled when he saw his name on Blaine's arm and Blaine's on his own.

"I was hoping it was going to be you."

Blaine looked over a Kurt smiling.

"Really you think I'm that special."

"Yes you are that special Blaine"

Kurt smiled. "So where do you want to go from here?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "How about we just take things slow and see where it goes,but can I call you my boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled and brushed some curls from Blaine's face. "Of course but only as long as I can call you mine."

Blaine smiled and curled back up to Kurt.

* * *

They rest of the weekend went smoothly. When they got back went Kurt and Blaine said their farewells and went off to bed.

* * *

Latter that week Kurt went across the hall to see Blaine since he had not answering his calls or texts.

Jesse let him in and Kurt went straight to Blaine's room. The door was open just enough Kurt looked inside and the sight he saw was not what he expected. Blaine was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed with make up scattered around him with a bust of a woman with blond hair and a fair completion. He was putting the make up on this bust, as he was softly singing to whatever song was playing on the radio.

"Blaine?"

"Come in"

Kurt walked in and Blaine continued to put the eye shadow he had in his hands on the bust.

"What are you doing?" Kurt pulled up the chair from Blaine's computer and sat down in it facing Blaine.

"Putting make up on a bust." Blaine said plainly like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"May I ask why?" Blaine set down the bust and eye shadow.

"When I was growing up my dad was mentally and emotionally abusive. Cooper, my mom, and myself felt like we were nothing. When my mom was down she would get all dressed up even though there wasn't a call for it. It made her feel better. So I got the idea if I made a girl feel better it would make me feel better. I was five when I started doing this. I sneaked off with some of my mom's makeup and would put it on pictures of woman from magazines and when any of my friends that were girls came over I would put make up on them. When I got into high school I got a job and I bought myself a few busts and I would buy my own make up. Whenever I was feeling down I would make the bust over and it made me feel better because making something beautiful made me feel better and happy. It still does."

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine.

"Would you like someone living to work on?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Are our offering?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm not one for make up but it has been a long day and I think it would make both of us feel better."

Blaine smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed to reach Kurt.

Blaine began to gently clean Kurt's face off when one of his favorite songs came on and he couldn't help but sing along.

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
'Cause they'd stick up for me.

Blaine had started working on Kurt's eyes by the time the chours came.

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

Blaine sang as he genlty worked on Kurt. Kurt could hear the emotion in Blaine's voice and he knew this song ment something to him.

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)  
'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

Blaince had finished what he wanted to do with Kurt. So Kurt got to watch Blaine's face as he sang the last chours and he saw the hurt in Blaine's eyes.

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah, you don't understand, oh  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

But you're just a boy.

Kurt hugged Blaine. "Do you want to talk about what that song makes you think of?"

Blaine lays his head against Kurt's shoulders. "When I was in high school I wanted to be normal. To fit in and that's what I think about when I hear and sing that song. I see as it as if I'm saying I wish I was normal and fit in but by the end I'm Happy being me."

Kurt smiled. "So do I get to see what I look like?"

Blaine held up a mirror and Kurt smiled. Blaine had put on him a light pink eye shadow with gold shimmer and a matching lip color.

"I think I look beautiful Blaine thank you."

Blaine smiled. "Your even more beautiful without it."

Blaine leaned over and Kurt a sweet simple kiss.

Kurt spent the night with Blaine that night and they cuddled in bed watching Doctor Who.

* * *

Author's notes/comment: Thank you for reading and I love hearing your feedback so keep leaving reviews. The song is If I Were a Boy by Beyonce and thanks to my friend he picked it.


	5. Painful Memories

WARNING: MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE.

* * *

Blaine woke up and rubbed his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked at the clock that was on his nightstand.

12:32am flashed right back at him and he sighed.

Blaine laid back down next to Kurt trying to figure out what had woken him up when he heard a soft cry next to him. He looked over to see Kurt was crying in his sleep clutching the covers so tightly in his fingers that they were turning white.

"Kurt" Blaine sat up slowly and reached out and touched the crying man's shoulder.

He felt Kurt jump out of his skin as large blue eyes looked up at him with complete terror in them.

"Kurt" Without words Kurt reached out and Blaine pulled him over into his arms.

"How about I go fix some hot tea and then we can talk about it if you want to."

Kurt nodded and reluctantly let go of Blaine. Blaine slipped out of the bed and took the short walk from his room to the kitchen where he found Jesse standing there with to freshly made cups of tea.

"Which one of you was having the nightmare?"

Blaine took the mugs from Jesse and put them on a small tray.

"Kurt."

"Go easy on him okay? From the way it sounded he is traumatized by something. "

"I'll go easy on him Jesse. And thanks for the tea."

Jesse smiled. "Any time little brother."

Blaine walked back into his room with the tray holding the two mugs. Kurt was sitting with his back leaning against the headboard cross-legged and hugging the pillow close to him.

Blaine sat in front of him placing the tray in between the two men.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly as he took the blue mug with both his hands still balancing the pillow between his chest and arms.

"So what were you dreaming about?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm just going to tell you the whole story. When I was a senor I went to my friend, Mercedes, party. This guy named Alex was there. He was really handsome looked like a prince from a fairy tale. He had sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Well he seemed to be into me and I had never had a guy like me before so I went with it and we started to date. It was normal at first just a simple relationship, gifts, dinner, dates and all of that. Then he asked me to move in with him. I thought I loved him and he loved me so I agreed and when I graduated we moved me into his apartment. It went well for about a week then he started getting angry easily. The littlest things like dinner wasn't ready and on the table when he walked in the door. At first it started as very heated arguments. Then one day it boiled over and he hit me. I got a really bad black eye. He cried after and told me he was sorry and promised that he would never hurt me again. It just kept getting worse. It got to where I was getting beat badly every other day. One day he would beat me then the next he would be upset and sorry. It ended that it got so bad that I almost died. They bad part is that even though he treated me so badly I thought it was my fault because he always told me it was my fault, that I made him hurt me."

Kurt was crying uncontrollably and it hurt Blaine that Kurt had to deal with someone that was such a terrible person. It angered Blaine that someone would treat a person as wonderful as Kurt so badly.

Kurt wiped his eyes and continued to talk. "After that he went to jail and I got a restraining order and moved in here with Rachel. Then I met you and I'm glad I did.

Blaine cleared away the empty mugs and tray and curled up under the covers holding Kurt softly singing to comfort him.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away

Blaine smiled when Kurt had finally fallen asleep peacefully to the song his Grandmother use to sing to him when little Blaine had been woken up by a bad dream. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled knowing he made Kurt feel better and safe.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review I love hearing from you guys. I plan on posting new chapter at least once a week on Fridays. It could be more than once but I hope to get a new chapter out every Friday. Thanks it my friend again for the name Alex. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's a bit shorter. The song is you are my sunshine by Copeland.


	6. A Spaceial Suprise

Kurt and Blaine have been dating for about a month that is so some of this makes a little more sense.

* * *

When Blaine walked in the door from his walk Jesse was in the kitchen beginning to cook dinner.

"What am I going to do Jesse?" Blaine hopped up on to the counter top.

"Do what about what?" Jesse turned around to face the younger Anderson brother.

"It's Valentine's Day Saturday and I want to do something special for Kurt."

Jesse smiled and turned back to his cooking.

"I have an idea. Your lucky I took shop class in high school."

* * *

Saturday finally came and Kurt was making his way up to the roof of the apartment building.

Why am I meeting you on the roof? –Kurt

Kurt walked a few more steps before he received a reply.

You will see when you get up here –Blaine

Kurt smiled wondering hat in the world his curly haired boyfriend could possibly have planned.

Kurt finally reached the roof and he was a familiar blue British police box setting on the edge of the roof. Kurt smiled and walked over to the T.A.R.D.I.S. He knocked on the door.

"Doctor, are you in there?"

Just then the door opened and Blaine stood in front of Kurt smiling. He was wearing black pants, a white button up shirt with a black bowtie. He had tweed jacket on over his shirt and had on black dress shoes.

Kurt had to admit no matter how geeky Blaine looked he did look absolutely adorable.

"Oh, hello" Blaine was even talking in a British accent.

"So where is your River song on Valentine's Day?"

Blaine step[ed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and stood in front of Kurt and took his hands in his own.

"I believe he is standing right in front of me."

Kurt blushed and Blaine went back into the police box and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket.

"I brought a picnic if that is alright and I turned on the heaters to keep it warm up here."

"That sounds lovely."

The pair sat on the blue and white-checkered blanket and ate in the candlelight.

Kurt put down his whine glass and smiled.

"Now as much as I love this adorable doctor get up I would love to give you your present with you as you. Can you please be you for the rest of the night?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course Babe."

Kurt smiled and pulled out a red box tied together with a black ribbon.

"Go ahead open."

Blaine hesitantly opened the box.

Blaine smiled when he saw the contents of the box. There was a blue journal tied up with red ribbon with three different bowties. One that had the T.A.R.D.I.S. printed on it, another had elevens sonic screwdriver, and the last one simply had hearts all over it.

"This is perfect Kurt, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Blaine got up and went to the police box and pulled out this guitar.

"You get a song with your present."

Kurt smiled as Blaine began to sing.

The time is of the essence and the essences is of you  
I have never known someone who does things like you do.  
You take the time to laugh it up you call things as they are. You are my, you are my, tiny shiny star.

Take me away-huh  
Take me away-oh  
Take me away-oh to place where I become, become, one, two, three, four, five  
I feel so alive, yeah huh  
one, two, three, four five  
I feel so, I feel so alive-yeah  
one, oooone  
Simple times in a simple place have never felt so good.  
Until we met I always felt a bit misunderstood.  
You take the time to listen close, you part the cloudy skies.  
'Cause even the rain can't help but fall for your big baby blue eyes

Take me away-Huh  
Take me away-oh  
Take me away-oh to a place where I become, become, one, two, three, four, five_  
[ From: .net ]_  
I feel so huh  
one, two, three, four, five  
I feel so, I feel so alive yeah,

One two three four five, I feel so alive (repeat)

One is for the number of days it took for me to fall  
Two is when I knew that you were one to play along  
Three we started see how deep we could be if we were to trust that  
Four our love could handle anything that came to us and at Five in the morning we stop, we listen, we talk, we kiss and we stare can't believe we're  
there.

Time is up the essence the essence of you

Take me away-huh  
Take me away-oh  
Take me away-oh To a place where I become, become

Take me away-huh  
Take me away-oh  
Take me away-oh To a place where I become, we become one.

Kurt smiled.

"That was beautiful Blaine"

Blaine smiled and handed Kurt a small box.

Kurt opened it and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Blaine I.."

Blaine quickly went over to Kurt and took the ring from the boz.

"Its not an engament ring. Its a promise ring." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek an allowed Blaine t place the ring on his ringer.

"I promise you Kurt that I will always protect you and take care off you. I also promise that I will never hurt you in any way. Kurt, I love you."

Kurt felt his heart skip. Blaine had told him he loved him for the first time.

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss and he wouldn't supress his smile.

"I love you too Blaine."

They watched the stars that night both knowing that it was the start of forever.

* * *

Author's notes/comments: Thank you reading and I hoped you enjoyed my little valentine's day (or if your like me it's single awareness day). please review. I have to thank my friend he gave me the song for this. It is One by Dani Shay. Sorry for any mistakes.


	7. Outlaws of Love

WARNING: OFFENSIVE THINGS SAID ABOUT THE LGBT COMMUNITY.

* * *

Blaine stood there looking in front of the mirror messing with his for the thousandth time.

Kurt sighed and got up from the bed and went over to hug Blaine.

"You look fine Blaine."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. "Thank you"

"Just calm down please?"

* * *

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt quickly and grabbed his bag before he headed out the door.

Sam, Blaine's best friend, had gotten him this job at his friend's dad's print shop.

When Blaine walked into the little print shop it had all kinds of inventory. There was a TV in the corner running the news channel.

"You must be Mr. Anderson?" an older man walked up to Blaine and shacked his hand.

"I'm Mr. Lovesen, Sam has told me a lot about you."

Blaine smiled and followed to start the day.

* * *

Blaine had been working at the print shop when it happened. He was standing behind the counter with Mr. Lovesen when the news started showing footage of the pride parade going on in town.

"Damn queers."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracts and looked up his boss.

"Excuse me sir?"

crossed his arms over his chest.

"These fags think its okay to parade around like there is nothing wrong with their actions. It's disgusting and just unnatural. God made a man and a woman to be together so that we can procreate and keeping on populating the earth. I don't know what is worse the gays or the people that its okay choose to act like that."

Blaine turned to Mr. Lovesen making sure that the other man could see the rainbow bracelet and pin he was wearing.

"Good to know what you think of me sir.'

He looked at Blaine as if in shock.

"You're a fag?"

Blaine sighed

"Yes I am gay and I would appreciate it if you would not call me or anyone a fag."

"Well that is what you are a freaking faggot and I will not have a faggot working for me. Get out you are fired."

Blaine happily walked out of there with his things.

* * *

When Blaine had told this to his friends and family they all got the idea to go protest so now they stood in front of the print shop with their signs and instruments.

Dani smiled as she began to play the first song.

You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just want to see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

People had gathered aroud them and were enjoying the groups demonstration. When the people were told why they were protesting they stopped going into the print shop and protested as well.

Jesse picked up a gutiar and began to play and Cooper sat down next to him smiling. It was their song he was playing.

I should have stsolen every moment  
Now there's a page  
With not enough on it  
Where we belong  
I guess I'll never understand it  
Why do we take it all for granted  
Until it's gone  
'Cause then it's gone

Love who you love  
With all that you have  
And don't waste the time  
That flies so fast  
Love who you love  
And say that you do  
Hold on as tight as they'll let you  
Love who you love

Give all you've got  
Like it's your last day  
Your heart and soul  
Before it's too late  
And pull them in so close  
Enough that they can feel it  
With every single breath that  
You're breathing  
Breathe it in again and again

Love who you love  
With all that you have  
And don't waste the time  
That flies so fast  
Love who you love  
And say that you do  
Hold on as tight as they'll let you  
Love who you love

Hold on, hold on

Yeah, love who you love  
Say that you do - yeah

Love who you love  
With all that you have  
And don't waste the time  
That flies so fast  
Love who you love  
And say that you do  
Hold on as tight as they'll let you  
Love who you love

Yeah, love  
Love who you love  
Say that you do  
Hold on, keep on holdin' on - yeah  
Yeah, with every single breath  
You're breathing

Sam,Cooper and Blaine all joined Dani as she began to play as well did many of there new friends.

Well we've all heard about  
how the guys in the band  
Weren't the popular kids in school  
And now you hate your parents  
'cause of the way you turned out  
But in the end the blame's on you

And we all sympathize with your torn-apart heart  
And your really artistic worldly views  
It sells records when you're sad these days  
It's super cool to be mad these days

I think rock and roll is really funny  
when it's serious

Don't hate us 'cause we're happy  
Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful  
Don't hate us if we make you smile  
Or if we go the extra mile  
To make someone feel better  
on a really shitty day  
And if you're hearing what I'm saying then  
I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)  
Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)

Let's start a movement, let's start it right now  
And if you don't know where to start  
I can show you I'm your new team captain  
Put your left hand over your heart  
and repeat after me

It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
Blaine, Sam? You guys wanna join in?  
(Yeah, buddy. Sure. Sorry Dude)  
It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual  
Very Nice. Very Nice.

Don't hate us 'cause we're happy  
Don't hate us 'cause you're miserable  
Don't hate us if we make you smile  
Or if we go the extra mile  
To make someone feel better on a really shitty day  
And if you're hearing what I'm saying then  
I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)  
Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)

That's right, ladies and gentleman!  
Pick up the phone  
'cause Bowling For Soup is on the line!  
And you don't have to be sad anymore!  
You don't have to be mad anymore!  
We can all join hands and do ring around  
the freaking rosie!  
In fact, can we can get some "La la"s up in here?

It sells records when you're sad these days  
It's super cool to be mad these days  
I think rock and roll is really funny  
When it's serious

Yo, where my "La la"s at!

La la-la la, la-la la-la  
La la la la  
La la-la la, la-la la-la  
La la la la  
La la-la la, la-la la-la  
La la la la  
La la-la la, la-la la-la  
La la la la  
La la-la la, la-la la-la

Everyone was laughing and felt like they had made their point so they packed up when they say the shop being close for the day.

* * *

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt pulled Blaine up from the couch.

"Were celebrating."

Kurt smiled and raped his arms around the smaller mans waits pulling him close as he hit the botton that started the music.

Kurt softly sang to Blaine as they swaded back and forth in the candle light living room.

Oh, nowhere left to go  
Are we getting closer? Closer?  
No, all we know is "No"  
Nights are getting colder, colder

Hey, tears all fall the same  
We all feel the rain  
We can't change...

Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run  
They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".

Scars make us who we are  
Hearts and homes are broken, broken  
Far, we could go so far  
With our minds wide open, open

Hey, tears all fall the same  
We all feel the rain  
We can't change...

Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run  
They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".

Yeah yeeeahh mmmmmm  
Ooooooooooooo...

"Kurt?"

Kurt stoped singing and looked at Blaine who had tears in his eyes.

"Yes darling?"

Blaine layed his head against Kurts shoulder.

"Can this be our song?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine ontop of the head.

"Of course love."

Blaine hummed along as Kurt began to sing again.

Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run  
They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".

Outlaws of Love  
Outlaws of Love  
Outlaws of Love  
Outlaws of Love

Kurt kissed Blaine holding him close.

"I love you Blaine."

Blaine smiled and clung to Kurt.

"I know Kurt, I love you too."

* * *

Author's notes/comments:Thank you for reading and i am sorry the story is a bit short. I thank my friend for giving me the idea for this chapter and the song Brave by Sara Bareilles. The other songs are love who you love rascal flats, i'm gay by bowling for soup and outlaws of love by adam lambert (One of my favorite songsever.) Please tell me what you think and review. Oh and i'm sorry for those of you who don't get the doctor who refrences i have used in the past. i'm so so sorry. The only one in the last chapter i thought that need to be explain was the 'Where is your river song bit.' river song is the love of the eleventh doctor. When kurt asked blanie where his river song was he was asking where is the one you love and blaine repiled hes right infront of me saying that he loved kurt. Any more questions leaving a review with it in it and i will answer the question. Thank you for reading.


	8. Untl the End of Time

Blaine was in his room packing his bag when Kurt came in.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

Blaine sighed and Kurt could see the sadness that was creeping its way into his hazel eyes.

"Pop Pop really wants to meet you and this may be the last chance for that so yes I really want you to come with me. Besides it's only fair that the only family besides Coop that accepts me meets you."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine tight. "You know it will all be okay."

Blaine laid his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I know it will be it just doesn't feel like it now.

* * *

They plane ride seemed like it took forever but they finally landed in Columbus and were getting into their rental car.

* * *

The short drive to the large blue house out of the way was quite. When they got out Blaine unlocked the door with the key he still had and let them in. They took there bags to the guest room before Blaine slowly went over to his Pop Pop's room and knocked on the door softly.

"Pop Pop? Its me Blaine."

"Come on in my boy."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and slowly opened the door. There was a man lying in the bed. He was in his late seventies early eighties from the way he looked. He had silver white hair that curled like Blaine's and he had the same hazel eyes.

The two young men set down in the two chairs that had been placed by the bed.

"Pop Pop this is Kurt."

The old man smiled kindly at Kurt and Kurt couldn't help but smiled back.

"Its nice to meet you young man Blaine has told me a lot about you."

"He has told me a lot about you too Mr. Anderson."

"No need for such formalities call me Pop Pop because as far as I am concerned you are already a part of this family."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you"

It was then that Blaine noticed that his Pop Pop had and picture album out on the bed and he seemed to be going through the old pictures.

"What are these Pop Pop? I never have seen these pictures before."

Pop Pop's eyes seemed have this sadness in them as he thought about Blaine's question.

"There from a long time ago and they tell a story. A story that I haven't told anyone and you of all people need to hear this story and since it seems that I won't have much time left to tell it I might as well now."

Neither of the boys said anything as the old man looked through the photos trying to find the one he wanted.

"When I was a young man I worked at a small dinner across town. I was eighteen years old. One day when I was working a man came in and sat down. I took his order and I could tell something was bothering him. He was the only one in the dinner so I sat down to talk to him. He was a very shy man. Had a very quite voice and looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. We sat and talked and it turned out that he had signed up for the army when he was out of high school and he was going back over seas to a base somewhere and he just felt lonely because none of his family really wanted anything to do with him since he sighed up for the army and he really had no friends. So I gave him my address and I told him I would write him. This seemed to make his whole world just a bit brighter. So while he was overseas we wrote each other all the time. We truly did get to know each other quite well. And one day I got a letter from him but this letter was different. Him and some of the other guys that he was stationed with had been talking about who was he overseas for that was waiting back home. He had told them his mother but he explained to me in the letter that he had lied so that he would not be found out. Then he went on to explain how much he cared for me and how much I meant to him. He ended that letter differently, normally in his letters he would tell me to keep him in my prayers, but the last sentence of this letter changed my life even though it was only three simple words. I love you. And I knew from that moment when I read those three words that I had fallen in love with this man. Now we both grew up being told that being with someone of the same sex was wrong but neither of us believed that or cared. We loved each other and that was all that mattered. So I waited for him to get home for almost a year. When he got back it was amazing even though we had to sneak around it was completely normal relationship. We even talked about running away together but he got sent back over seas again and we stuck it out sending letters like before. I missed him terribly and one day the letters from him stopped I feared the worst but a few years later, after I had done married your grandmother to please my parents, I found out that my dad had found out about us and had hide his letters to me so that I would become normal. That never worked I never forgot my solider. Sergeant Hummel."

Kurt looked at Pop Pop with amazement. He had heard the name Sergeant Hummel before when people address his grandfather. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Pop Pop, What was Sergeant Hummel's first name?"

Pop Pop smiled sadly like it hurt to remember.

"His name was Ancel he was named after his great uncle that raised his mother."

Kurt couldn't help but smile

"Pop Pop, my grandpa is Sergeant Ancel Hummel."

Pop Pop's eyes light up with this news.

"How is he? Is he still alive?"

Kurt saw the sadness and fear cross the man eyes when he realized that his love may not be alive.

"He is alive and is doing very well. Would you like to talk to him? I brought my laptop and him and I skype all the time and I bet he would love to hear from you."

Pop Pop nodded as Blaine came with Kurt's laptop and was already setting up the call. Kurt took the laptop just as his grandpa had answered the call.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hi kiddo what's going on?"

"Not much Grandpa. Blaine and I are in Columbus and we plan on stopping by before we go back to New York but right now I have someone here that wishes to speak to you. Do you remember a young man you use to know by the last name of Anderson?"

Kurt's Grandpa's face showed that he was shocked and extremely shock at the news he was hearing.

"Could it be?"

Without answering Kurt handed the laptop over to Pop Pop and the man covered his mouth out of surprise and the tears spilled from his eyes.

"Ancel?"

"Hi Andrew"

Kurt and Blaine left the two men to talk but they heard the soft spoken over due "I love you"s that hadn't been said and that needed to be said by lovers that had been separated for so long.

* * *

The next morning Blaine walked into Pop Pop's room and found that he a had died peacefully in his sleep. Kurt's laptop was left open on skype on his night side table, call ended, showing that the long lost lovers had talked until he fell asleep and from the way the music was playing still Blaine assumed that Ancel had sang to his Pop Pop until he had fallen asleep.

Help was called for and Pop Pop's body was taken away. Kurt and Blaine stood there on the front lawn watching the vehicles leave holding each other. Neither of them really cried because they knew that Pop Pop had gotten to speak to the love of his life one last time before he moved on. He had gotten closure and died happily and that gave the boy's minds a means to be able to be okay with the man passing on. He had been reassured that the man that he had loved all his life had felt the same way even though they were separated for all those years.

* * *

Author's notes/comments: Thank you for reading I really enjoy writing this story for you guys. I am sorry to any of you who say the homophobic/mean/anti-gay comment that was posted about the last chapter. I assume it has been taken down now so again I am sorry that you saw that it makes me upset that someone would say that. Anyway please review I love hearing what you guys think. And I am sorry if this chapter makes you cry I cried writing it so I'm sorry that my writing makes you cry. Until next time let me know what you think.


	9. The Love of a Traveling Soldier

Kurt sat there with Blaine and his grandpa at Pop Pop's funeral.

Everything looked nice but there was sadness in the room but the most he felt the heartbreak that was coming from his grandpa.

Several of Andrew's old friends talked but Kurt was waiting for his grandpa's turn.

After a little bit his grandpa took the podium and the let out a small smile even though you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hello everyone. Many of you are probably wondering how I am. I met Andrew when I went into a diner one day before I was to go over seas for the second time. He took the time to sit and talk to me. I had no one so he gave him his address and told me he would write me. We wrote to each other all the time. I fell in love with him in a time when it wasn't very accepted for a man to love another man but that did not matter to us and when I came home we had a relationship. Then I got sent over seas again and he said he would wait for me. One day I never got a letter back and I had no idea what had happened. When I got back I got a normal life that everyone talked about. Little did I know he did the same. Then about a week latter I got a skype from my grandson. He told me that he had met his boyfriend's grandfather and I found out that he was my Andrew. I talked to Andrew that night and nothing had changed. He told me he loved this song because he said it reminded him of us. I'm going to sing it in his memory because I know that if he were still here with us he would be singing it to you.

Soft music began to play.

Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

The song ended and there was not a dry eye in that room. Kurt help Blaine hands tight and they both had come to the same conclution: That true love existed and that it was something to hold onto.

* * *

Author's notes/comments: Thank you for reading I know it is short but I wanted this idea to be by itself. Thanks to Joan the demigod wizard for the review. I hadn't decided if I wanted to add it and your comment helped me decide. Please review I love hearing from you. The song is Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks.


	10. Stand With You Forever

Kurt stood there watching his boyfriend from the doorway to the room; Blaine had not left his room since they had gotten back from Ohio. He wasn't eating and really wasn't doing anything. Kurt saw the signs that Blaine was depressed and he was determined to get Blaine through this.

"Blaine?" He looked over then rolled over to face the wall.

"Blaine Devon Anderson." With that Blaine rolled over to face Kurt.

Kurt walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of Blaine so they we eye level.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself. Would Pop Pop want you to mopping about in your room all day?"

Blaine sighed knowing he was defeated and Kurt gently brushed the curls out of his eyes.

"How about you get a hot shower and get dressed and we can go to the amusement park?"

Blaine seemed to contemplate the idea.

"I'll even ride a roller coaster."

And with that Blaine was up and getting ready.

Kurt smiled. He loved how Blaine could turn into a kid in a matter of minutes.

* * *

When the arrived Kurt could hardly keep up with Blaine he was all over the place barley able to contain his excitement.

* * *

After several hours of riding "tame" rides Kurt found himself sitting next to Blaine ascending the hill on a roller coaster. There is nothing that Kurt hated more than a roller coaster but he had to deal with it because the smile that was on Blaine's face meant the entire world to him.

When they went down the hill everything seemed find until CLANK.

The rail flew up and the coaster stopped. Kurt flew out but he landed into the people behind him. Blaine was not so lucky. He flew out of the car and landed on the pavement below.

The sound of Blaine hitting the pavement filled Kurt's ears and he couldn't help but scream.

By the time everyone had been able to get off the coaster Kurt raced over to where the paramedics we tending to Blaine. Kurt felt like he was in a dream when he felt arms rap around him and keep him from letting move any closer to Blaine.

"Let me go. I have to make sure he is okay." Kurt was crying and struggling against the arms that were holding him right.

"Kurt, Kurt calm down your not helping." Kurt looked up to see Finn was the one holding him in place and he looked over and saw Sam was the EMT working on Blaine.

Kurt turned and hid his face into Finns chest unable to look at the scene in front of him as the first ambulance with Blaine took off and Sam came over to the pair.

"Hey Kurt let me look you over to make sure your okay." Kurt let him go of Finn as second and let Sam check him over as he continued to sniffle and cry.

"Is…..is…h…he…al..ali…alive?" Sam smiled kindly at Kurt as he finished looking him over.

"He is alive but I don't know exactly what all the damage is but rest assure he is alive."

Kurt couldn't hold in his joy in knowing that Blaine was alive. He hugged Sam tightly and Sam couldn't help but hug back and feel relived, after all Blaine is his best friend.

* * *

When Kurt got to the hospital everyone was waiting outside Blaine's room and it was silent. No one said a word. Kurt sat on the floor next to Cooper who looked like a total wreck.

"Where's Jesse?" Kurt whispered to where only Cooper could hear.

"He can't stand hospitals. He's at home cleaning it's his way of coping."

Kurt reached out and took Cooper's hand in his knowing they both needed comfort.

* * *

Hours later the doctor finally came out and told them Blaine was alive but due to swelling in his brain he was in a coma and they did not know if he was going to make it.

Now Kurt was sitting next to Blaine's bed holding his hand humming then he decided singing my help Blaine was well as take his mind away for a while.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Kurt pulled a antique engament ring out of his pockey.

"My mom gave me this ring before she died. It was her grandmother's engament ring. She told me to give it to the special person that I was going to marry. And I know we haven't been together but only six months but I know you are the one I am meant to spend the rest of forever with. So Blaine Devon Anderson, you have to pull through this so I can give you this ring and so we can get married."

That night Kurt feel asleep sitting next to Blaine's bed still holding his hand.

* * *

Author's notes/comments: I am sorry that these last few have been kind of depressing. I want to thank my friend for helping me come up with this idea. Please leave a review I love hearing what you guys think. Until next time...Allons-y. The song is gaurdian angel by red jumpsuit appratus

search?q=antique+engagement+rings&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=USAVU6rRNMK0ygGArICAAg&sqi=2&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAg&biw=1264&bih=688#q=antique%20engagement%20rings%201940s&revid=824373024&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=xU28wQDBgV_5EM%253A%3BcUi-o0uxxO9BtM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F007%252F0%252F5132181%252Fil_fullxfull.392867144_ %253Fref%253Dl2%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fsearch%252Fvintage%253Fq%253Druby%252Bengagement%252Bring%3B1075%3B1075

(This is what the ring looks like if you were woundering.)


	11. Love and Faith as Well as Rainbows

Kurt walked into Blaine's hospital room and found Cooper kneeing in the chair beside the bed his hands folded together and his head resting on them and Kurt could hear the man mumbling but he could not make out the words. He stood there watching until Cooper stopped talking and got up out of the chair and went to leave. He stopped when he saw Kurt standing there watching him.

"Why are looking at me like that?"

Kurt thought for a moment before realizing he had no idea what Cooper was referring to.

"Like what?"

Cooper sighed. "Like you have never seen someone pray before."

"Well it's not something I'm use to and why are you anyway there is no one up there listening."

Cooper sighed and looked at Kurt trying to decide how to go about this.

"I am because I know if it was you in that bed Blaine would be sitting right there praying and I would be right next to him."

With that Cooper saw the confusion on Kurt's face.

"Blaine never told me he was religious let alone a Christian."

"I know he never told you. He asked me how to tell you and I had now idea what to tell him. He has always has had a rather close relationship with God. Me not so much I struggle all the time. Grandma always took us when we were kids. Blaine loved going. He was always the happiest when he talked about God. Grandma told him that God loves him no matter what and made him perfectly. So he never once lost his faith when he got told that God hated him because he was gay. He never told you because he was scared that you would judge him because of your own views. He really does love you Kurt but that doesn't mean he tells you everything. He still has things he hides. He just doesn't want you to leave him because he's a Christian."

Kurt thought about what Cooper had just told. Blaine was that afraid of losing him that he hadn't told him his religious beliefs.

"You can stay if you want Coop, if he would want you to pray, go ahead I would want him to be happy."

Cooper smiled and hugged Kurt

"That is all I can ask for."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Cooper said as let go of Kurt and leaned against the bed.

A woman in her the same age as Kurt and Blaine (Early twenties) came in. She was wearing a pink shirt, yellow pants and light blue shoes. She wasn't extremely thin but not overly heavy. She was wearing her long brown hair down but pulled out her face with a hair band. She walked slowly over to the two men and Kurt could see the tears welling up in her eyes when she caught sight of Blaine.

"I just got your message Coop." She then turned to Kurt a small smile playing at her lips.

"And you must be Kurt I have heard a lot of great things about you."

Kurt saw this woman was clearly upset at Blaine's state and she seemed to be nervous around him, which he chalked up to him being a new person.

"Nice to hear. And may I ask who you are?"

She then turned pink with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manors? I'm Ellowyn."

"That's a very pretty name. May I ask what you are doing here?"

Ellowyn played with the strap of her guitar that went across her chest.

"I'm from Rainbow inc. church and ministry. Blaine started attending a long time ago and him and I have grown rather close over the years. Cooper thought I might want to come pray with him."

Kurt nodded.

"And I know your not a believer and I'm not here to try to force you into being one or judge you so if you want to stay or leave it doesn't bother me. Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

Kurt nodded and sat in the corner so he could watch the pair to satisfy his curiosity.

Ellowyn walked over to the side of the bed and took Blaine's hand in hers.

"Hi Blaine. We missed you today. It was Music Sunday. It's never the same without you. You were and still are in everyone's thoughts and prayers."

She bowed her head and so did Cooper as he reached for her open hand.

"Dear Lord," Kurt listened intently to the pray that left her mouth. "Please lay your hands on Blaine and heal his body. Make him well again please Lord. Heal his mind too. Please be with all his family and friends as well as the hospital staff that is taking care of him. Thank you for this day and for everything you have done for us. Let your will be done Lord. I thank you for Blaine and the impact he has made on many people's lives and I pray that he gets well again so he can continue impacting people's lives. In Jesus' name I pray, amen."

They both lifted their heads. Ellowyn slipped her hands away and slung her guitar around to the front of her body.

"We played some of your favorites today Blaine. I thought I would sing them for you."

With that she began to play and Kurt still watched and listened.

You must  
You must think I'm strong  
To give me what I'm going through

Well, forgive me  
Forgive me if I'm wrong  
But this looks like more than I can do  
On my own

I know I'm not strong enough to be  
everything that I'm supposed to be  
I give up  
I'm not stong enough  
Hands of mercy won't you cover me  
Lord right now I'm asking you to be  
Strong enough  
Strong enough  
For the both of us

Well, maybe  
Maybe that's the point  
To reach the point of giving up

Cause when I'm finally  
Finally at rock bottom  
Well, that's when I start looking up  
And reaching out

I know I'm not strong enough to be  
Everything that I'm supposed to be  
I give up  
I'm not stong enough  
Hands of mercy won't you cover me  
Lord right now I'm asking you to be  
Strong enough  
Strong enough

Cause I'm broken  
Down to nothing  
But I'm still holding on to the one thing  
You are God  
and you are strong  
When I am weak

I can do all things  
Through Christ who gives me strength  
And I don't have to be  
Strong enough  
Strong enough

I can do all things  
Through Christ who gives me strength  
And I don't have to be  
Strong enough  
Strong enough

Oh, yeah

I know I'm not strong enough to be  
Everything that I'm supposed to be  
I give up  
I'm not stong enough  
Hands of mercy won't you cover me  
Lord right now I'm asking you to be  
Strong enough  
Strong enough  
Strong enough

Cooper smiled up at Ellowyn and mouthed somethig and she began to play again and Cooper sang.

I was sure by now  
God You would have reached down  
And wiped our tears away  
Stepped in and saved the day  
But once again, I say "Amen", and it's still raining

As the thunder rolls  
I barely hear Your whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"  
And as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise the God who gives  
And takes away

And I'll praise You in this storm  
And I will lift my hands  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am  
And every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand  
You never left my side  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You in this storm

I remember when  
I stumbled in the wind  
You heard my cry to you  
And you raised me up again  
My strength is almost gone  
How can I carry on  
If I can't find You

But as the thunder rolls  
I barely hear You whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"  
And as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise the God who gives  
And takes away

And I'll praise You in this storm  
And I will lift my hands  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am  
And every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand  
You never left my side  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You in this storm

I lift my eyes unto the hills  
Where does my help come from?  
My help comes from the Lord  
The Maker of Heaven and Earth

And I'll praise You in this storm  
And I will lift my hands  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am  
And every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand  
You never left my side  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You

And I'll praise You in this storm  
And I will lift my hands  
For You are who You are  
No matter where I am  
And every tear I've cried  
You hold in Your hand  
You never left my side  
And though my heart is torn  
I will praise You in this stormu in this storm

Cooper wiped away his tears and Ellowyn stopped playing for a minute.

"I picked up a new song and I want you to hear it first. I know you'll love it."

And with that she began to play again.

Here I am, Lord, and I'm drowning in your sea of forgetfulness  
The chains of yesterday surround me  
I yearn for peace and rest  
I don't want to end up where You found me  
And it echoes in my mind, keeps me awake tonight  
I know You've cast my sin as far as the east is from the west  
And I stand before You now as though I've never sinned  
But today I feel like I'm just one mistake away from You leaving me this way

Jesus, can You show me just how far the east is from the west  
'cause I can't bear to see the man I've been come rising up in me again  
In the arms of Your mercy I find rest  
'cause You know just how far the east is from the west  
From one scarred hand to the other

I start the day, the war begins, endless reminding of my sin  
Time and time again Your truth is drowned out by the storm I'm in  
Today I feel like I'm just one mistake away from You leaving me this way

I know You've washed me white, turned my darkness into light  
I need Your peace to get me through, to get me through this night  
I can't live by what I feel, but by the truth Your word reveals  
I'm not holding on to You, but You're holding on to me  
You're holding on to me

Jesus, You know just how far the east is from the west  
I don't have to see the man I've been come rising up in me again  
In the arms of Your mercy I find rest  
'cause You know just how far the east is from the west  
From one scarred hand to the other  
One scarred hand to the other  
From one scarred hand to the other

By the time Ellowyn finished the last song she was crying and Kurt knew that song had to mean a lot to her.

She slung her gutair across her back, leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek then make her way to where Kurt was standing.

Ellowyn handed Kurt a bussiness card that had a blue sky with a rainbow with clouds on it. It read Rainbow inc. church and ministry God loves all.

"That is the email and phone I use for the church. My personal I wrote on the Back. If you need a friend just text, call, or email me and we can talk that way or meet somewhere. Just trying to stay hopeful. Goodbye and remember you are loved." With that Ellowyn left and Kurt had this feeling that even though they didn't believe the same she would become one of his best friends.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I am so sorry if the religious (christain) tone of this offends you. I hade someone post a review that I have taken down that was homophobic and religious (christian) based. I just wanted to show that not all christans are jerks and hate the LGBT comunty and some don't believe it is a sin. I don't belive it is a sin and it is not okay to hate because of your relgious beliefs. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think I would really appreciate it to know that it is okay to use this theme. I would like to keep Ellowyn in this story becuase she is probly one of my favorie charaters that I have ever come it. So please tell me what you think in review. The songs were Strong Enough by Mattew West and Praise You in This Storm and East to West by Casting Crowns. Just remember until next time you are loved.


	12. Not a OscarWilde

That is what they told me

But then I lost hope

That was until I found you

You light up my world

And keep the dark at bay

You are my sun

My moon

And stars

You tore my whole world apart

You constructed it into

What it was meant to be

Love last forever

And now

That is what I believe

Now that you

Are here with me

From Kurt

To Blaine

* * *

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter. I really don't have the energy to write a real chapter but I want to give you something so this is a little love poem Kurt wrote him but doesn't share it with him. It will show up later. Please review what you think of this poem it is an original of mine. Sorry I couldn't right more as soon as I can get the energy I will write you a proper chapter. Thanks you being patient and understand. Until next time remember true love lasts forever.**


	13. The Magical Side

Kurt had had a long week and his is how he found himself sitting in Ellowyn's living room getting ready for a Disney movie marathon.

Ellowyn came in holding a stack of DVDs.

"Now I have pretty much every animated Disney movie ever made and we are going to watch them to take your mind off everything.

Kurt smiled as she put the first one in.

"And lets make this interesting. We need to match up our friends and ourselves with the Disney characters whoever has called the most in the end wins."

Kurt smiled. "Challenge excepted."

The first movie they watched was beauty and the beast.

Halfway through the movie Kurt noticed that Ellowyn was really into the movie singing all the songs and quoting parts.

"Your Belle. That is a point for me."

Ellowyn smiled. "My Husband's Adam one for me."

The next was the little Mermaid.

"This is easy Blaine is Eric and you are Ariel. I'm at three your being slow."

Kurt smiled and he knew he would catch up.

The next was Pocahontas and Kurt found it to easy.

"Jesse is John smith. That's two."

The next was Tangled and Kurt smiled.

"Cooper is Flinn Ryder now we are tied."

Next they watched Mulan and Kurt could not help but laugh.

"Sam has to be mushu. That's four for me."

Ellowyn smiled "You win I give up."

Kurt got up and did a little victory dance and both their laughter filled the house.

The last was Aladdin and Kurt decided to have some fun.

Kurt: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

Kurt: I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

Kurt: A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Ellowyn: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Kurt: (Now I'm in a whole new world with you)

Ellowyn: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Ellowyn: A whole new world

Kurt: (Don't you dare close your eyes)

Ellowyn: A hundred thousand things to see

Kurt: (Hold your breath, it gets better)

Ellowyn: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be

Kurt: A whole new world

Princess Jasmine: Every turn a surprise

Kurt: With new horizons to pursue  
Princess Jasmine: Every moment gets better

Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Kurt: A whole new world

Ellowyn: A whole new world

Kurt: That's where we'll be

Ellowyn: That's where we'll be

Kurt: A thrilling place

Ellowyn: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me

"Did we really just do that?"

Kurt was laughing. "Yes we just did."

Kurts phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt it's Jesse Blaine is awake and asking for you."

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you like it. Please reviews and thanks for the patience. The song is a whole new world from aladdin. Until next time when you wish apon a star. Thanks to my friend for the help with the Disney counter parts


	14. Diary Entry (1)

Dear Diary,

Today I met someone. His name is Kurt. He is really shy but he is a great person to talk to and HE CAN SING! I'm not going to say that it was love at first sight but I do feel this connection with him. I don't know what has made him so shy. I don't want to push him into anything so I will not ask. I hope I'll get to see him more. I may get my fairytale ending.

Yours Truly,

Blaine.

* * *

This is just a little dairy entry Blaine wrote when he first met Blaine. I'm working on the next real chapter and will have it up tomorrow I just need some sleep so I can think straight enough so I can finish it. Makes for the patients.


	15. Stand by Love

When Kurt got to Blaine's hospital room his hospital had him semi sitting up. Kurt knocked and the went over and sat do in the chair next to the bed.

"Kurt, Now you're a not hurt are you?"

Kurt laughed.

"You almost die and the first thing you ask me is if I am I okay. Unbelievable."

Blaine smiled softly.

"That's because I love you."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

"And I love you too."

Blaine smiled sadly. "They said the swelling caused some damage. I'll have relearn pretty much everything."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Then I'll be right by your side helping you along the way."

* * *

Several months later Blaine had gained and relearned to move around and do some things on his own.

Now Kurt was sitting there watching as Blaine began to learn to walk all over again. Blaine's progress was every slow and Kurt could see that not being able to achieve this task was having its wear on Blaine.

Just then Kurt's world seen to slow as Blaine lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Then the floodgates opened and all the walls coming down. Kurt got Blaine up off the floor and in his lap holding the shorter man close to him.

"Now shh shh it's okay Blaine." Kurt ran his fingers through the black curls on top of Blaine's head as he cried.

"No it's not okay Kurt. I can't do this anymore. I give up." Blaine barred his face into Kurt's chest and cried harder.

"Now stop that thinking right now mister. Don't you give up." Blaine went to protest but Kurt had already begun to sing to him.

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Blaine smiled and barried his face into Kurts shoulder.

"Okay I'll keep trying."

Kurt smiled and held Blaine tight. "You better."

* * *

After several long months of physical therapy and treatment Blaine was allowed to go home. Blaine could walk now but he wasn't really able to walk unassisted and still tired out when assisted so he still used the wheelchair.

One night when Kurt went to check on Blaine he found Blaine sitting on his bed just looking tired and worn Kneeled down in front of Blaine and smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?"

Blaine sign. "Sore."

"How about a back rub?"

Blaine nodded and layed down on the bed as Kurt turned out Blaine's large bedroom light and turned on his desk lamp that left a soft glow and the stereo next to the desk.

Kurt started ar Blaine's shoulders and worked his way down Blaine's back as he sang softly with the music playing.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

When Kurt ha finished he saw that Blaine had fallen asleep. He covered Blaine with his blanket and tucked him in. He kissed Blaine on the forehead and turned of the light leaving the radio on.

* * *

Author's notes/comments: Thank you for waiting and reading. Please review. Thanks to my friend once again for telling me to use don't stop believing by jounry. The other song is lego house by ed sheeren. And as for the soulmate name on the wrist i will not be using that anymore it the story because it serves no perpose to the story. Sorry if that upsets you.


	16. Again and Again

Jesse was lying on the couch when Cooper got home from work.

"Kurt wants to talk to us."

"About?" Cooper sat down on the floor next to the couch where his husband was lying.

"Take a guess."

Cooper seemed to think about it for a minute then let out a sigh.

"He wants to marry Blaine and he wants out permission?"

"Bingo." Jesse got up and went into the kitchen to make tea with Cooper not far behind.

"Am I really qualified for that?"

Jesse smiled as he pulled the tea out of the cabinet.

"You're his older brother. Yes that makes you qualified. He may even ask you to give him away you never know with Blaine."

Cooper sighed and rapped his arms around Jesse's waist and laid his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Are you alright Coop.?"

"I'm fine babe."

Jesse turn around to face Cooper.

"Why do you still think you can get away with lying to me? I can hear that you are not okay by the way you are sighing. Please love. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Blaine's growing up. More like he is grown up. We are all each other have left. I just feel like with him getting married, because I know he will say yes, I am losing my baby brother."

Jesse smiled and hugged Cooper tight. "Nothing will cause you to lose Blaine. He loves you. You're his big brother. You will always have a place in his life. But he's 23 now. He has found the love of his life and he's growing up. When we got married did he lose you?"

Cooper shook his head no.

"Then you won't lose him."

Cooper smiled.

"Gosh Jess, I just keep falling in love with you all over again.

Jesse smiled and kissed Cooper lightly.

"I know you do and I love you too. Now Kurt is going to be here around 8 so be nice.'

Cooper smiled and he knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

I just wanted to do something with Cooper and Jesse I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	17. Are You Married, River?

Kurt stood there behind Blaine looking into the mirror watching as Blaine put the finishing touches on his costume.

"Your are the best boyfriend ever for taking me to comic con Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I should get more credit I am wearing this costume plus the wig."

Blaine chuckled.

Kurt was wearing a white collared button up tank top with a denim jacket. He had on jeans that matched the jacket and brown cowboy boots. He had a tan gun holster strapped around his waist that had a fake pistol in it. His hair was hidden under the wig that was a mess of think blond curls.

"I think you make a beautiful River song." Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled.

Blaine was wearing black pants with black boots. He had a white dress shirt on with his favorite tweed jacket and red bowtie and matching suspenders. He had his fair parted to the side and it straightened out enough that it waved.

"And you make an amazing doctor." Blaine smiled

"We better go before we are late. I am not missing any of this especially Matt Smiths Q and A."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

"Then come on sweetie."

* * *

They got there and Kurt saw Blaine's eyes light up and he new that this was going to be a great day.

* * *

After several hours of walking around and obtaining some interesting fan gear Blaine was sitting in the front row of the conference room while Kurt was standing in line so he could executed and he hoped this all worked out.

* * *

After standing there for a while Matt Smith came out and Kurt left the ring that was in his jean pocket getting heavier as he got closer to the microphone. He hoped this plain worked even more he hoped that Blaine would say yes.

It took a bit but Kurt finally got to the microphone to speak. He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth.

"Hello Matt. I'm Kurt."

"Hello Kurt."

"I did not know what Doctor Who was until I met my amazing boyfriend and I wouldn't be standing here dressed as River if it wasn't for him. I Truly do love him. And I was just wondering if you could help me with something special?"

"Sure I will help." Matt came over and Kurt handed him the note that he had written ahead of time. Matt opened it and read it. When he finished reading it he smiled and winked at Kurt.

"Now which one of you is Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine raised his hand not quite sure what was going on or why Matt smith was looking for him.

"Stand up for a moment please."

Blaine stood up and looked over and Kurt and Kurt just smiled at him.

"Now Blaine I have been asked to ask you a question. A question that I do not know the answer to so here it goes. Blaine, Will you marry Kurt?"

Blaine froze for a moment then took off through the people to where Kurt was and practically knocked Kurt to the ground taking the microphone stand and a few other people with them.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "Yes"

The two kissed and everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

"Now this is a first normally I am the one getting the marriage proposals." With that comment Matt made everyone laughed and Blaine blushed.

Matt smiled. "Blaine, Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Blaine smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "Since you won't be at my wedding reception can you do the drunken giraffe dance?"

"That I can do." With that Matt got up and did the dance sending everyone in the room into laughter.

* * *

Walking home that night Blaine held onto Kurt's hand tight admiring his engagement ring smiling.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I love you to Blaine."

They walked home in blissful silence because they both know this was the start of forever.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I got this idea when I went to comic con and saw Matt Smith's Q and A. If you don't know who that is for you non-whovians that is the 11th doctor. (If you are not a whovian I recommend you become one because Doctor Who is amazing.) And instead of explaining the drunken giraffe dance I'm just attaching a link so you can see for yourself. Thank you for supporting this story; if I have done the math correctly I plan on having at least 6 more chapters until the end of this story. Just remember please review and Thank you. Until next time…. Geronimo.

watch?v=Y2CMZFIa4sU  
(Drunken Giraffe dance)


	18. Amazing Man

WARNING: TALK OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDE ATTEMPS

Kurt was lying on the couch reading his magazine while Blaine was in the kitchen baking when Blaine's phone began to ring.

"Can you get that for me babe?"

Kurt sighed and sat up grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Kurt, It's Ellowyn._ Is_ Blaine around?"_

"Yeah. He's baking at the moment. What do you need to tell him?"

"Kurt just put it on speaker."

Kurt put it on speaker and set the phone on the table.

"_Can you guys hear me okay?_

"Just fine Ell. So what is it that you need to talk about?" Blaine took out the brownies from the oven."

"_I have a code indigo coming to stay with me. I was thinking that you might want to come over and talk to him since you seem to be really good with these kinds of cases."_

"I'll be over there in a half an hour."

"_Alright see you then."_

With that Ellowyn hung up and Blaine put on his shoes and jacket.

"So what is a code indigo?" Kurt was sitting on the couch ready to leave.

"There is one of those straight camp things that some Christians see as a place to get ride of the sin and make them straight. Well lets just say it doesn't work the way they wish it did. There are the young men and women that go in there and it just goes downhill. It just causes them to hate themselves and to become depressed. As you can imagine this causes problems and the kids just want it all time end and they can think of one way out. Now I've seen several cases where they have succeeded and those are the ones that I wish we couldn't have gotten to before it was to late. Then there are the one's that their attempts fail and Ellowyn goes and gets them. They live with her and we trying to help them and get them on the right track. Those are what we call code indigo."

Kurt saw the pain in Blaine's face.

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course you can come with me Kurt."

Kurt smiled.

* * *

The ride over to Ellowyn's seemed like it took forever. When they got there, Blaine went up to the door and knocked.

The door slowly opened and Ellowyn smiled at the two.

"Hi guys. He's on the second floor, first door on the left. Have fun."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Ell."

They both walked up the stairs to the second floor stopping at the first door on the left.

Blaine knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard a soft voice reply.

Blaine opened the door and walked in.

Sitting there in the corner at the computer soft music playing that had an alternative rock feeling. He spun around to face Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi I'm Blaine and this is my fiancé Kurt."

Kurt waved smiling gently.

"I'm Cyrus"

He waved his at the bed and both Kurt and Blaine sat down.

"So why are you guys here?"

"Just here if you want to talk or need a friend. "

Cyrus smiled. "It's been a long time since I've had a real friend."

Blaine smiled. "Well that what we are here for."

They sat there for several hours just talking. Kurt noticed the more they talked the more Cyrus opened up.

"So you enjoy music." Kurt smiled and Cyrus.

"Music is my life. I want to make it big some day and change people's lives. And just not my music, I want to get out of this dark period in my life and show people you can come back from something and it will be okay."

"Well let's see what you can do."

Cyrus grabbed the guitar sitting next to the computer desk and began to play.

Get on your knees  
And I thought you can leave it all in your mind (it is)  
All in your mind (it is)  
Crawl in the backseat, old friend  
It is really all in your mind (it is)  
All in your mind (you look)

So tired of living like a kite, kite, kite, kite...

Look at all the trees in the light  
They are growing all in your mind (it is)  
All in your mind (it is)  
Look at all the leaves in the fire  
They are burning all in your mind (it is)  
All in your mind (you look)

So tired of living like a kite, kite, kite, kite...

Get on your knees  
And I thought you can leave it all in your mind (it is)  
All in your mind (it is)

Kurt smiled wondering what he did to deserve a man as amazing as Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review of what you think. Today is national day of silence where you pledge to be silent in protest of the bullying of the L.G.B.T. community. And if you have pledged and stayed silent I thank you so much. The song is open season by high highs  
and I have to thank my friend once again for the song and the name Cyrus. So thanks and until next time…


End file.
